


The Promise

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Series: Salvation [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: And it sucks, Angst, Blizzard sucks at writing Sylvanas, Blizzard sucks at writing a lot of things actually, Character Death, Complete, Established Relationship, F/F, Fuck 8.1.5, I'm Horde but I love Jaina so fucking much, Post-B.O.D., Smut, slightly dubious consent in a later chapter, there's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: As her fiftieth birthday approaches, happily married Jaina Proudmoore begins to look towards the future and faces a difficult choice that will forever change her life with Sylvanas Windrunner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory read the other stories before you read this one message. <3
> 
> A few weeks ago, I replied to a comment on _Surprises_ about a future installment of this series and then mentioned that comment in the note for _Divertissement_ , talking about how I would like to write a story dealing with the future and Jaina's mortality and how she would cope with what lies ahead for her and Sylvanas. For these past several weeks, I've been working on this story and I think I'm satisfied with where it ended up. I originally had an idea that would have given the story multiple endings with the option for you, the reader, to end the story with whichever ending you thought worked best. As I continued writing, though, I realized that there was only one real way for this to end, so I scrapped the multiple endings idea.
> 
> I had an incredible time writing this story and there is a decent amount of real life stuff that I drew from to be able to write it, depressing as that was. I'll probably go into it in a note in the last chapter.
> 
> In any case, here's the first chapter, the rest will follow soon. I'm not sure I want to mark this series as complete yet, because I might have some fun and go back and write more between-story one-shots or something like that, because I love how these characters have evolved throughout writing this whole thing and I don't think I'm quite ready to say goodbye yet. We'll see!

“You’re losing that blonde streak of yours, sweetheart,” Katherine intoned, gently tucking a stray lock behind her daughter’s ear. The two were relaxing on a couch in the common room of Proudmoore Keep. Jaina had brought Pika and Inzen to visit while Sylvanas had taken off early that day to go hunting alone.

“Am I?” Jaina asked, a bit surprised. She instinctively reached up to touch her hair in its usual braid. She chuckled lightly, shaking her head in amusement. “I honestly hadn’t noticed.”

Katherine regarded her carefully and Jaina inhaled sharply under her mother’s gaze. Katherine softened and stroked Jaina’s cheek with her thumb.

Jaina took a sip of her tea. She set down her cup with shaky fingers and stared at the liquid, lost in thought with a somber expression on her face.

“Sweetheart?” Katherine asked.

Jaina looked up at her mother, blinking back sudden tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her lips. “Just... getting older, I guess,” she said quietly.

Katherine gave her daughter a sweet look and extended her arms. Jaina scooted forward and leaned against her mother as Katherine’s arms encircled her. They stayed like that for a short while, Jaina closing her eyes against her tears and her mother tenderly stroking her hair.

“Mom?” came Pika’s voice from the door.

Jaina sat up and smiled warmly at her daughter. “Need something, hon?”

“No,” Pika replied, “but, is everything okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“You look like you’ve been crying,” Pika said, her voice wavering.

Jaina stood and reached her daughter in two long strides, embracing Pika tightly. She stroked wiry pink hair and sighed softly. “I’m fine, honey,” she said, pulling back slightly and looking into her daughter’s eyes. “Don’t you worry about me.”

“What happened?” Pika pressed. She was fifteen now and next to nothing got by her.

Jaina laughed. “Nothing happened, Pika. Everything’s fine.”

Pika stepped back and frowned. “I want to know.” She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her mother with a stubborn look.

Jaina was amused and gave her daughter a smile. “All right. If you must know... well, it’s silly, hon. You’re just going to laugh at me.”

“Out with it,” Pika said firmly, her arms still crossed defiantly.

Jaina sighed gently. “Your grandmother pointed out to me that my little blonde streak is fading.” She gestured to her hair and gave her daughter a shrug. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh...” Pika said, dropping her gaze. She looked up cautiously, finding her mother regarding her with a curious expression, one eyebrow raised. “Uh... Inzen and I noticed that a few weeks ago. We thought we were seeing things, but it’s definitely turning white.”

Jaina licked suddenly dry lips and nodded. “I see.” She shrugged again. “Well, I’m getting older, so it’s to be expected.”

“How old are you again?” Pika asked.

“She’ll be fifty in a few weeks,” Katherine said, standing from the couch and walking over to her daughter and granddaughter.

“That’s not so old,” Pika said. “I mean, Mom’s like 1000. You’ve got a long ways to go to catch up.” She gave her mother a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Jaina chuckled. “Your mother does have quite a few centuries on me,” she said, amused. After a moment, her good mood faded a bit. “I’ll never be able to catch up to her, though. Kul Tirans just don’t live quite that long.” She smiled again when Pika’s expression turned somber. “I’ve got a few decades left in me, honey, don’t you worry. You’ll have a family of your own by the time I’m gone.”

Pika brightened a bit. “I guess we’re pretty lucky to have such a big family. You and Mom, Grandma, Uncle Tandred and Uncle Derek.” She paused, then continued quietly, “Aunt Alleria and Aunt Vereesa, too, even if Mom’s only ever just mentioned them...”

Jaina gently stroked her daughter’s cheek. “We are definitely very lucky.”

Pika grinned and changed the subject. “Uncle Tandred and Uncle Derek took Inzen and me fishing.”

“Oh?” Jaina said, a smile on her lips. “Did you catch anything?” Pika frowned, narrowing her eyes, and Jaina chuckled, apologizing. “I’m sorry, what I meant was, ‘did you catch anything... amazing?’”

Pika smirked. “That’s better,” she said, hands on her hips.

Jaina grinned. “Well, come on,” she coaxed, “I want to hear all about what you caught.”

Pika grabbed her mother’s hand and began leading her out of the room. “I’m just going to show you instead.”

***

Once they returned home that night, Jaina was in the kitchen making dinner when Sylvanas faded in behind her, wrapping gentle arms around her waist and tenderly kissing her neck.

“Hi,” Jaina murmured, turning towards Sylvanas, reaching up a hand to her wife’s face, and kissing her deeply.

“Hi,” Sylvanas murmured back after they had parted. “What’s for dinner?”

“Mm, a giant snapper that our kids caught, rice, and some fresh vegetables.”

“Delicious,” Sylvanas said, nibbling her wife’s earlobe.

“Mhm,” Jaina agreed, “I can’t wait.”

“I meant you, darling,” Sylvanas whispered sensually against her neck.

“So did I, babe,” Jaina whispered back, her tone delightfully sinful.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, smirking, and caught her wife’s gaze. Jaina was smirking right back. “Can we...?”

Jaina chuckled and shook her head. “Going to have to wait, I’m afraid. Dinner’s just about ready and the kids will be home any minute. I sent them out to pick some herbs for me.”

Sylvanas frowned and Jaina patted her cheek affectionately. Sighing, Sylvanas tightened her hold around Jaina’s waist and rested her chin on her wife’s shoulder.

“Mom? And... Mom?”

“Dinner smells great.”

Their children’s voices filled the house as the front door slammed shut and the pair entered the kitchen.

“Oh, ugh,” Pika said, making a face.

“Get a room, already,” said Inzen, shaking his head.

Sylvanas made no attempt to move and instead, planted a tender kiss on her wife’s lips.

“Really?” Pika and Inzen said in unison, staring at their parents.

“What?” Sylvanas asked, feigning ignorance.

“Someday, you’ll understand,” Jaina told them with a chuckle.

“If you say so,” groaned Inzen.

Pika smiled, then. “I... think I get it, actually,” she said slowly.

Inzen raised a golden eyebrow at his sister. “You do?”

Pika nodded. “Even if we think it’s cringeworthy now, our parents love each other.” She looked at her mothers with unshed tears in her eyes. “It’s... really beautiful.”

Inzen shrugged and shook his head slightly. “I guess,” he said. “Still gross, though.”

Pika elbowed him and he winced. She grinned at him. “Let’s wash up and set the table while they cook.”

“All right,” Inzen agreed and the two set off.

Jaina grinned happily and looked at her wife, who was sporting an equally content grin. “We have the best kids,” she said.

“That we do,” Sylvanas agreed, tenderly drawing her wife into a kiss. “Hopefully, they’ll be out of our hair after dinner, though...”

“Oh?” Jaina asked innocently.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas said. “I’m looking forward to dessert.”

Jaina chuckled and felt her cheeks flush. “We can send them out fishing for a bit for tomorrow’s dinner. That should keep them occupied.”

“I like the sound of that, darling.”

They kissed again, then prepared to sit down to eat.

***

Later, when dinner was finished, Sylvanas stood and squeezed the shoulders of Pika and Inzen. “Get your gear and go fishing for a while.”

The two groaned and stood up slowly. “Uncle Derek and Uncle Tandred already took us fishing today,” Inzen said, frowning.

“We need something for dinner tomorrow,” Jaina said. “See if you can catch some midnight salmon. They’re only out at night.”

“Do we get anything for doing this?” Inzen asked, walking to the hall closet to grab his tackle box and rod. Pika was right behind him, collecting her own equipment.

“Uh... our undying love and gratitude?” Jaina winked at them.

“Don’t we already have that?” Pika asked, giving her mother a look.

Jaina and Sylvanas looked at one another with slight grins. “Inzen, you’ve been talking about wanting to train a pet,” said Sylvanas.

Inzen’s face lit up and Pika smiled broadly.

“I think you’re old enough,” she mused. “We’ll go hunting tomorrow and we’ll bring your sister along. She can help you pick the perfect one to tame.”

Inzen looked as though he might scream out of excitement. His sister grabbed his arm, squealing happily.

“But only,” Jaina began, wagging her finger at her children, “if you go fishing right now.”

“And stay out for a while...” Sylvanas added.

“We will!”

“All right, well, go on!” Jaina said, ushering them out the door. “Bring home a bunch of midnight salmon.”

Pika and Inzen raced out the door and Jaina shut it behind them, leaning against it. She gazed at Sylvanas through half-lidded eyes, desire coursing through her.

Sylvanas walked towards her wife, pressing her body against Jaina’s, grinding against her thigh. She pulled back slightly and swept Jaina off her feet, holding her wife in her arms as Jaina let out an excited shriek. They kissed as Sylvanas carried Jaina to their room and lay her down on their bed.

Jaina began undressing her wife as Sylvanas kissed her neck. She pulled off Sylvanas’ top and murmured, “I didn’t ask... how was your hunting trip today? You’ve been out almost every morning this week.”

Sylvanas slipped off Jaina’s robes and started working on her pants. “I’m tracking something, I’m hoping I’ll be able to get my hands on it soon.”

Jaina nodded, but there was a nervous feeling she could not quite shake. She decided to ignore it for the time being and focus instead on enjoying the time she had now with her wife. “I hope you get it. I miss you in the mornings...” She moved her hand and slid it down Sylvanas’ pants, fingers finding their way between slick nether lips.

Sylvanas gasped and swallowed as Jaina smiled sweetly at her. “Me too,” she gulped, as Jaina brushed warm fingers over her clit. She hurriedly faded out of her pants and panties, giving Jaina more room with which to work.

They kissed as Sylvanas tugged off the rest of Jaina’s clothes and pulled her up, the two of them sitting on their knees, Jaina’s free hand in Sylvanas’ hair as Sylvanas caressed her wife’s body with eager hands.

Sylvanas moaned into Jaina’s mouth, her wife’s fingers rubbing her clit. She leaned down, nipping at Jaina’s pulse point, letting her lips trail along sensitive skin. She roughly grabbed a breast in each hand, groping them hard, making Jaina’s hand in her hair tighten, as her wife’s head fell back in a sharp moan.

“Oh babe, I love your hands,” Jaina breathed, lifting Sylvanas’ head up and kissing her deeply.

“I know you do,” Sylvanas murmured. “I love yours, too.” She gave her wife a kiss and nibbled on her lip. “And your mouth...” She kissed Jaina’s neck again. “And your neck...” She leaned down, kissing Jaina’s breasts as she continued to squeeze them. “Your breasts...”

Jaina felt her cheeks flush as Sylvanas kept listing off everything she loved about Jaina. Sylvanas dipped down, pressing Jaina back on the bed, softly kissing warm, inviting thighs. “Your legs...”

Sylvanas opened Jaina with her tongue, exhaling a deep, cool breath over Jaina’s swollen, burning clit. Jaina cried out, hips rising off the bed to meet Sylvanas’ mouth.

Chuckling, Sylvanas murmured, “Your reaction whenever I do something like that...”

Jaina breathed heavily, trembling as Sylvanas licked her clit the way she liked, causing a full-body shudder to pass over her. She reached down, her hands running through her wife’s hair.

Her body began to tense and she felt Sylvanas begin to work her clit a bit faster, tongue spinning in circles. She moaned as Sylvanas slipped two chilled fingers inside, her muscles clamping down on them as she drew close. “Oh fuck...”

Sylvanas gave Jaina’s clit a soft nip with her teeth, then sucked hard on it while her tongue licked her wife’s juices. Jaina gripped the bedsheets, her knuckles turning white. She writhed as Sylvanas curled long fingers inside her, gasping for breath, whispering Sylvanas’ name over and over, back arching off the bed, her whole body trembling as she came. She collapsed, breathing heavily, Sylvanas climbing up her body, licking soaked fingers and hovering above Jaina’s mouth.

Jaina stroked strong, muscled thighs, lifting her head to reach Sylvanas’ dripping cunt. She pressed the tip of her tongue to her wife’s clit then kissed it gently, wrapping her lips around it as Sylvanas thrust against her mouth.

Jaina reached into a bedside table, grabbing Sylvanas’ vibrator and lewdly wetting it with her mouth as Sylvanas watched, biting her lip. “There you go again, darling,” she purred. “I love when you do that.”

“Mhm,” Jaina purred back, popping the vibrator out of her mouth with a wet pop. She slipped it inside her wife and turned it on a medium setting as she went back to lavishing her wife’s clit with her tongue, pumping the toy in and out.

Sylvanas quivered, still thrusting towards Jaina’s mouth. “Oh... I’m right there, darling.”

Jaina kept her pace, her tongue licking her wife’s clit, fingers thrusting the toy within. Sylvanas felt herself tighten around it as it shook inside her and she let out a soft moan, her wife’s name on her lips.

Throwing her head back, Sylvanas climaxed with a cry to the ceiling, sagging against Jaina, who turned off and gently removed the toy, then deep-throated it, enjoying Sylvanas’ taste.

“Mmm,” Jaina moaned. Sylvanas slid off her wife and lay next to her, rubbing and kissing her shoulder.

“Let’s get a quick bath before the kids come back.” Jaina nodded her agreement and they stood and headed to the bathroom.

***

After they had bathed, they slipped on pajamas and robes and curled up together on the couch in the living room, awaiting their children’s return. Jaina had her nose in a book and Sylvanas was resting her chin on Jaina’s shoulder, reading along with her.

“How many do you think they’ve caught so far?” Jaina asked.

Sylvanas shook her head and laughed. “Probably none, they’re incredibly rare.”

Jaina swatted at her. “Don’t say that, I’d feel bad if we sent them out there for nothing.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “‘Nothing’?” she repeated, sounding a bit hurt. She pouted at her wife.

Jaina softened and gave her a kiss. “Don’t get me wrong, I very much enjoyed our time alone, as I always do.” Sylvanas grinned, looking smug, and Jaina swatted at her again. “I just hope they don’t come back disappointed and empty-handed.”

“Don’t worry, darling. They’ll be getting a pet tomorrow. They probably don’t care about salmon right now.” Sylvanas lowered her voice and muttered, “I certainly don’t...”

Jaina frowned and Sylvanas just smiled and kissed her, closing her book and slipping a hand under her robe, beginning to unbutton her top. Jaina was smiling now as she gently pulled Sylvanas’ hand away and linked their fingers together. Sylvanas pouted at her again and Jaina said, laughter in her voice, “Babe, you know as soon as we try anything, they’re—“

“We’re back!” Pika announced.

“—Going to walk right through that door,” Jaina finished, just above a whisper. She shared a sheepish grin with her wife, then quickly did up her button and stood from the couch, color rising in her cheeks. “How’d it go?”

“We only caught a few, but they’re outside on ice for tomorrow,” said Inzen.

“You two are the best,” Jaina said, sweeping them both into her arms. “Now, go get ready for bed, it’s getting late.”

Pika and Inzen put away their gear and headed off to their respective rooms, bidding their parents a good night.

Jaina regarded Sylvanas and reached out her hands. Sylvanas took them in hers, kissing them tenderly. “We should get to bed as well, babe. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow, going out hunting.”

Sylvanas nodded and followed Jaina to their room, closing the door behind them. They shed their robes and pajamas and slipped under the covers in their bed, Sylvanas holding her wife close. They shared a kiss, then closed their eyes and succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvanas woke Jaina with a hand between her legs, caressing her thighs.

Jaina moaned softly and asked, “Are the kids awake?”

Sylvanas kissed the back of her neck. “Probably.”

“Fuck.”

Sylvanas laughed, muffling the sound in Jaina’s shoulder. “We should have a few minutes before they start banging on our door, darling.” She stroked open soaked lower lips and pressed a finger to Jaina’s clit, rubbing it as her wife bit her pillow, breath catching in her throat. Sylvanas leaned close, seductively whispering, “Judging by how wet you are for me, I think a few minutes will be more than plenty.”

Jaina’s cheeks burned, but there was laughter in her voice when she spoke. “You’re so smug, babe.”

“I know.”

“Oh fuck you,” Jaina breathed, shaking as Sylvanas continued to stroke her.

“Later, darling,” Sylvanas said sweetly. “We only have time to take care of you right now.”

Jaina buried her face in her pillow as she laughed. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too.” Sylvanas nibbled Jaina’s shoulder as she pushed two fingers inside, still rubbing her clit.

“Sylv... I’m close already,” Jaina gasped, tightly clutching her pillow. “Please...”

Sylvanas bit the back of Jaina’s neck, then sucked lightly on soft skin as Jaina shuddered against her, inhaling deeply. She felt her wife tighten around her fingers, muscles tensing, her release near.

Jaina quivered, her body responding deeply to Sylvanas’ touch. She bit her pillow again, crying out, the sound muffled as she came. She tried to relax and catch her breath as Sylvanas pulled her hand away, loudly sucking her fingers clean. Jaina flipped onto her back as Sylvanas lay a hand on her stomach, fingers smoothing over soft skin.

Jaina reached a hand to her wife’s face and kissed her, touching their foreheads together.

“And look at that, we still have time to spare,” Sylvanas murmured, grinning at her wife.

Jaina shook her head, giving Sylvanas a light smack on the arm as she felt herself returning the grin. They kissed again and were suddenly interrupted by several loud knocks at their door.

“Time to get up!”

“Come on, let’s go!”

The couple sighed happily and Jaina called, “Just give us a few minutes and we’ll meet you outside.”

“Hurry up!”

Jaina slid a hand between her wife’s legs as Sylvanas whimpered softly and raised an eyebrow at her. “Do we have time?”

Licking her lips and brushing her fingers over Sylvanas’ clit, Jaina murmured, “Mmm... judging by how wet you are for me, I think a few minutes will be more than plenty.”

***

The family spent the day journeying through the forests of Drustvar. They had come across many different animals, but none had quite struck the fancy of either kid.

Along the way, Pika and Inzen practiced their hunting skills. Inzen, being a natural hunter, used a bow given to him by Sylvanas when he was younger. Pika, a budding mage, used frost magic to slow and freeze and aim ice spikes for clean kills.

Jaina and Sylvanas praised their children for their talents and invoked a competition between themselves on which pair could rack up a higher kill count. Their kids never had any idea, but they had fun with it any time they all went out. Sylvanas and Inzen usually won, but Jaina and Pika often gave them a run for their money at the very least.

The four of them came across a cave and spotted a beautiful black wolf within, slumbering alone.

“He’s beautiful,” Pika whispered to her brother.

“He is,” Inzen agreed. “He’ll make a great companion.

Pika smiled and she, Jaina, and Sylvanas backed off a fair distance, letting Inzen have plenty of space to approach and tame the wolf alone.

The three spoke quietly as Inzen entered the cave. “This is going to be amazing,” Pika whispered excitedly. “I’ll help Inzen take good care of him.”

“We know you will,” Sylvanas said, lightly running a hand through her daughter’s hair.

“You two will be the talk of Dalaran with that beauty when you go back,” Jaina said.

“I’m looking forward to going back and studying after break,” Pika said, “but I don’t think Inzen is. He’s not very fond of his classes.”

“I know,” Jaina said with a sigh. “Hopefully having a new pet to be excited about will improve his attitude towards his education.”

“He’ll be fine,” Sylvanas said, pulling her wife close. “He’s getting decent marks, at least.”

“Yes, ‘decent,’” Jaina said. “But they could be better.”

Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s temple. “Don’t push him too hard, darling. Let him get better on his own. We can be encouraging, but he still has to want this for himself.”

Jaina smiled then. “You’re right, babe. I just worry too much.”

“You really do,” Pika said then and clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. “Sorry...”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas and they burst out laughing. “You’re incredibly perceptive, hon,” said Jaina. “It’s a great quality.”

Sylvanas agreed, “It’s true. It’ll help you in just about every aspect of your life.”

A loud howl interrupted them and Inzen came bounding out of the cave, the black wolf following, his tail wagging happily. “I got him!” Inzen exclaimed.

Jaina and Sylvanas knelt down and patted the wolf as he came near. “Oh, he’s gorgeous,” Jaina said, scratching behind his ears as he licked her cheek.

“What are you going to call him?” Pika asked, patting the wolf’s head affectionately.

“Genn?” Sylvanas muttered under her breath as she ruffled the wolf’s fur playfully. Jaina elbowed her hard in the ribs and Sylvanas laughed. Jaina just shook her head, grinning in spite of herself.

“Not sure,” Inzen said. He looked thoughtful. “Maybe... Shadow?”

Pika nodded approvingly. “Shadow fits him,” she said. She booped his nose with a finger and he let out a happy bark. “Hi Shadow,” she greeted him and he barked again, nuzzling her and Inzen in turn.

“I think he likes it,” Jaina said.

“Let’s head on home,” Sylvanas said. “Make sure you look after him. He’s a big responsibility.”

“We will,” said Inzen, “don’t worry. We’ll make sure he gets trained. I can’t wait to teach him.”

Jaina chuckled. “I wish you’d get that excited about your studies, hon.”

“I try,” Inzen said, looking down. “Pika helps me, it’s just that I don’t find much of it very interesting.”

Jaina tilted her head and gave her son a small smile. “I know,” she said, “but it’ll be worth it when you get older. You’ll be grateful for everything you learned.”

Inzen nodded. “I guess so,” he said with a shrug. “I’ll try harder, Mom.”

Jaina pulled both of her children into a hug, happy tears shining in her eyes. “I’m so proud of you both.”

She drew back to cast a portal for them and the kids stepped through with Shadow. She was about to follow when she saw Sylvanas lingering behind. “Coming?”

“Actually, I think I’m going to see if I can do a little more tracking and then I’ll be home.”

Jaina frowned. “Oh.”

“I’m close to getting it, dear,” she said reassuringly, “I just need a little more time.”

Jaina nodded mutely, forcing a smile, as the doubts and worries from before flooded over her again. There was something going on, she was sure of it now. But what was it? What could possibly be going on that Sylvanas did not want to tell her about? She swallowed and Sylvanas stepped close, wrapping her in a loving embrace. They kissed, then Jaina stepped through the portal alone.

Sylvanas sighed gently, then took off, fading away towards Boralus.

***

Sylvanas reached the docks, fading in and running a hand through her hair.

“Always makes me jump a bit when you do that,” Katherine said, chuckling.

“Sorry,” Sylvanas said, a smile spreading across her face. She reached out her arms to embrace her mother-in-law.

Katherine sighed gently when they separated and gave Sylvanas a pained smile. Sylvanas looked at her with concern and Katherine waved a dismissive hand. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Just... still slowing down, you know. Maybe a bit more now. But, don’t worry, you’ll all still have me for many more years yet.”

Sylvanas blinked back sudden, unexpected tears and Katherine looked upon her kindly, drawing her into another embrace.

“You have such a kind heart, Sylvanas,” Katherine said warmly. “You’re a good person.”

Sylvanas sniffled and wiped her eyes. “I try to be,” she said, honestly. “Not sure if it’s enough.”

Katherine stepped back and brought her hands to Sylvanas’ face, cradling it gently. “Not enough for what, love?”

Sylvanas just shook her head and smiled. “I don’t know. I just hope I’m doing all right.”

Katherine tenderly kissed Sylvanas’ forehead and stroked her cheek with her thumb. She peered deeply into her daughter-in-law’s eyes. “You are. You absolutely are.”

Sylvanas swallowed the emotion in her throat and hugged Katherine tightly. She pulled back after a few moments and chuckled. “I think that’s a fair amount of sappiness for one day.”

Katherine grinned. “Just a bit,” she agreed. “So, the message you sent said you wanted my input on Jaina’s fiftieth birthday party?”

“Yes,” Sylvanas replied, “I have some of it planned out, it’s going to be a massive celebration on the Proudmoore flagship. Music, dancing, lots and lots of food and drinks.”

“We need to hammer out all the details,” Katherine said.

Sylvanas nodded and reached into the pouch on her belt, withdrawing a small box. “At least I have the gift sorted.” She opened it, revealing a lovely pair of sapphire earrings that gleamed brightly in the sun.

Katherine’s eyes widened and she let out a shocked gasp. “Oh wow... She’s going to adore these.”

Sylvanas smiled. “I certainly hope so. I’ve been going out ‘hunting’ for the past week, searching for the perfect stones. I told her I’m tracking an animal, so I don’t think she suspects anything...”

Katherine chuckled. “Even if she does, you’ll still blow her away.”

Sylvanas closed the box and tucked it away in her pouch. “There’s so much to plan. Where should we start?”

“I think we should start with the guest list and go from there. Let’s head inside.”

The two walked towards Proudmoore Keep and Katherine wrapped an arm around Sylvanas’ shoulders and pulled her daughter-in-law close.

“Thank you for this,” Sylvanas said.

Katherine sweetly kissed her cheek. “Anything for my girls.”


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the party arrived more swiftly than anyone could have expected. The weeks absolutely flew by, Katherine and Sylvanas working together with Derek and Tandred to create an experience that Jaina would never forget.

Sylvanas grasped Jaina’s hand and looked around the ship’s deck. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely, drinking, eating, dancing, and engaging in lively conversation. Their children were keeping busy, playing games and chatting with some of the other kids in attendance. The party had begun to die down somewhat, dinner was over, quite a few gifts had been opened, but the ship was still drifting a few hundred yards from Proudmoore Keep’s docks and no one had made any mention of wanting to get back.

It was dark now and stars and a crescent moon lit up the sky. Sylvanas and Jaina had managed to quietly slip away from the crowd and were standing near the stairs that led below deck.

“You think they’ll miss us?” Jaina asked, leaning against her wife, squeezing her hand.

Sylvanas grinned and kissed Jaina’s temple, leading her down the stairs. “Nah...”

Jaina brought a hand to her mouth to suppress a chuckle, her cheeks flushing. For a woman who had just turned fifty, she felt decades younger. Part of it was exceptional Kul Tiran genes, as even Katherine, decades older, still had a fair amount of energy for someone her age.

But the other part was that Sylvanas always managed to make Jaina feel much younger than her years. She felt light and playful, ready to take on anything.

They hurried down the stairs, both giggling like schoolgirls trying to get away with doing something forbidden.

Once they were below deck, Jaina took the lead and they disappeared into a small room with a small cot to match.

“This feels familiar,” Sylvanas said, turning to Jaina with an amused look on her face.

“Indeed, it does.” Jaina looked at her wife and smiled. “It all began in a tiny room with a tiny cot.” She chuckled and gently shook her head. “Fourteen years.”

“We’ve gotten _so_ old, darling,” Sylvanas said cheekily.

Jaina swatted at her arm and laughed. “I don’t really feel old at all, Sylv. It’s crazy.”

Sylvanas looked her up and down, nodding appreciatively. “You don’t really _look_ old, either, darling.” She ducked Jaina’s swing and laughed. “Feisty.”

“Come here,” Jaina said, sitting down on the cot.

Sylvanas sat next to her and reached up a hand to caress her face. Looking deeply into her wife’s eyes, she said, “In all seriousness... is it those Kul Tiran genes that make you look so good?” Her eyes were twinkling and she was sporting a smirk.

Jaina grabbed her wife’s face with one hand, squeezing hard, and smirking right back. “Fuck you, babe.”

“That’s the idea, darling,” Sylvanas murmured with a wink. “Let’s get you out of that dress.”

Sylvanas faded away and back, shedding her own clothes then reached behind Jaina’s back to unzip her wife’s dress. Jaina stood and stepped out of it, then stripped out of her undergarments, laying all the clothes neatly on the chair next to the cot. She was about to sit back down when she realized her wife was staring at her with the sweetest look on her face.

“Well?” Jaina felt herself blush under Sylvanas’ gaze. “I think I look all right for fifty.” She ran a hand through her hair, then rested her hands on her hips in a casual pose.

Sylvanas inhaled deeply and looked up into her wife’s sparkling blue eyes. Her voice a bit rough with emotion, she whispered, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jaina’s mouth fell open slightly and her breath hitched in her throat. She smiled, tears in her eyes, and whispered, “Right back at you.”

They shared a grin, then Sylvanas pulled Jaina onto her lap and kissed her deeply. Her hands began to roam her wife’s body, cool fingertips ghosting over soft, warm skin. She moved a hand up, slipping it into Jaina’s hair and gently cupping the back of her head.

Sylvanas kissed a trail from Jaina’s lips, down her jawline, to her ear. Jaina moaned softly, her own hand moving to stroke Sylvanas’ hair.

Dipping down, Sylvanas dropped light kisses along Jaina’s sensitive neck, reveling in the sharp intake of breath from her wife as she did so. She reached Jaina’s collarbone, slid her cool tongue along the ridge, and felt Jaina shiver. She withdrew her hand from Jaina’s hair and moved it down slowly, coming to rest on one of her wife’s breasts. She kneaded it gently, rubbed the already stiff nipple with her fingertips, then dropped her mouth down, lips wrapping around it, sucking lightly.

Jaina let slip another soft moan, slowly moving her own hands down Sylvanas’ body, warm fingers caressing chilled skin. Gently, she lifted Sylvanas’ chin and leaned down to claim her lips in a tender kiss.

Sylvanas dropped her hand down, gently parting Jaina’s legs and slid her fingers between slick folds. She pressed two fingers to Jaina’s clit and moved them down towards her entrance, slipping them inside, coating them in arousal. Jaina shuddered as Sylvanas gently removed both fingers and dragged them slowly back up to her clit, soaking it in her essence.

Sylvanas brought her hand back up, a wicked smirk on her lips, wiggling two glistening fingers tantalizingly in front of Jaina’s mouth. Jaina drew in a shaky breath and sucked on one finger as Sylvanas licked the other. 

Just then, Sylvanas stood, bringing Jaina with her, holding her in strong arms, as Jaina’s legs wrapped around her waist. Jaina gasped in delight, feeling the heat between her thighs grow.

Sylvanas carefully carried her to the hull of the ship and pressed her against it. Jaina’s legs tightened around her and Sylvanas felt her wife begin to grind her hips towards her in anticipation. She kept Jaina in place with one arm wrapped around her while the other wandered, fingertips running down Jaina’s quivering stomach, dipping between her thighs, and once again coming to rest on soaked lower lips.

Ever so gently, her cool fingers stroked Jaina open, her wife’s essence dripping onto her hand. She slipped two fingers deep inside, then a third, as Jaina fisted her hair and cried out softly.

Sylvanas’ thumb found Jaina’s clit and she brushed it gently, Jaina moaning and shaking. She bucked her hips towards Sylvanas, her eyes closing involuntarily and her pulse racing. Sylvanas leaned close to Jaina’s breasts, lavishing them with her tongue, then tugging a nipple into her mouth and biting it, sending shocks to Jaina’s center, causing her wife to let slip another soft cry and grip her hair harder. Jaina’s clit pulsed under Sylvanas’ thumb and her walls clenched tightly around the cool fingers pumping deep within her.

“I’m close,” she breathed. She trembled, grinding against Sylvanas’ hand, forcing chilled fingers further within. “Harder, please.”

Sylvanas kissed her roughly and obliged her wife, thrusting her fingers harder inside, curling them against Jaina’s fluttering front wall. Jaina dug her nails into Sylvanas’ back, moaning loudly and deeply into her wife’s mouth, hoping the sound was muffled. It wasn’t likely she would be heard above the music and the loud conversation, but taking precautions could not hurt.

Just then, several loud booming sounds assaulted their ears and they both gasped, startled. When they realized what the sounds were, they both relaxed and chuckled.

“We’re missing the fireworks,” Sylvanas murmured, giving Jaina’s neck a soft bite.

“Are we?” Jaina murmured back, smirking.

Sylvanas chuckled. “I suppose we’re making some of our own.”

“I like ours better,” Jaina husked.

“So do I,” Sylvanas said. She kissed her wife, then dropped her mouth to Jaina’s breasts.

“I’m so close, babe,” Jaina whispered again, thrusting against Sylvanas’ hand.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas whispered back, tugging a sensitive nipple between her teeth. Jaina shook in her grasp, body tensing, thighs quivering. Jaina’s nails raked down her back again and Sylvanas shivered at the sensation.

“Fuck,” Jaina said softly as Sylvanas increased the pressure on her clit. Jaina slipped a hand into Sylvanas’ hair, tugging her closer. Her back was beginning to ache and her muscles were beginning to burn.

She felt herself tense further, her legs tightening around Sylvanas’ waist. Her clit pulsed hard under her wife’s thumb and she shivered despite the heat between them, despite the slick sheen of sweat that had broken out over her body.

Sylvanas’ fingers and thumb further increased their efforts and Jaina inhaled sharply then, her entire body shaking. She felt dizzy with pleasure and she closed her eyes, stars bursting behind her eyelids as she finally found her release. She let out the breath she was holding, gasping as Sylvanas pressed chilled lips to hers in a rough kiss.

Sylvanas walked the two of them over to the bed and they fell upon it, exhausted, breathless, and utterly content.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Sylvanas breathed, licking her fingers clean. She rested her hands behind her head as she lay stretched out on her back.

Jaina caught her breath and chuckled as she moved on top of her wife, leaning down to nibble on Sylvanas’ neck. “Thank you, babe.”

Sylvanas closed her eyes, relaxed, as Jaina’s mouth went on a tour of her body, lips and tongue kissing and licking cool skin. She reached a hand to Jaina, softly stroking her wife’s hair.

Jaina worked her way down, pausing to tease a stiff nipple with the tip of her tongue here, the smooth muscles of Sylvanas’ toned stomach there. She nipped at the inside of Sylvanas’ thigh, then smoothed over the skin with her tongue. She exhaled a warm breath the way she knew her wife liked as she spread Sylvanas open with deft fingers.

“Oh, fuck me...” Sylvanas murmured, her hips rising off the bed as she pressed herself against Jaina’s mouth.

Jaina grinned against wet lower lips and murmured, “That’s the idea, babe.”

Sylvanas flicked Jaina’s ear and Jaina laughed, dragging her teeth over her wife’s clit, bringing forth a deep moan. She drew the swollen, sensitive nub into her mouth, just barely sucking on it, tongue darting out now and then to give it soft, warm licks. She pulled away slightly, focusing her attention on Sylvanas’ thighs.

Jaina felt Sylvanas’ hand move back to her hair, giving her encouraging, comforting strokes. She sighed happily, slipping two fingers inside her wife, her movements deliberately slow, making Sylvanas grip her hair a bit hard out of impatience.

Jaina just smiled, enjoying being able to give her wife a taste of her own medicine.

“Darling...” Sylvanas began, twirling a loose lock of Jaina’s hair around her fingertips.

“Hmm?” Jaina murmured, licking her wife’s thighs.

“Just... a tad less teasing.”

Jaina looked up innocently. “Oh... do you not like dangling on the precipice? Being so close you can taste it? And then being denied until you beg for release?” She gave her wife a mocking smile.

Sylvanas considered the lock of hair in her hand and decided against twisting and pulling it. She let out a resigned sigh, stroked Jaina’s hair softly, and murmured, “Fair enough, dear.”

Jaina dropped her mouth back down, drawing Sylvanas’ clit between her lips and sucking hard, while her fingers picked up their pace, thrusting in and out, curling and straightening, eliciting deep moans from her wife.

“You do enjoy it when I tease you, though,” Sylvanas mused.

Jaina stilled her mouth and her fingers for a moment and replied, “Maybe...”

“As long as I make you come,” Sylvanas said, “you love being teased.” She chuckled, adding, “And I _always_ make you come.”

Jaina felt her cheeks burning. It almost annoyed her how well her wife knew her. But Light help her, she loved it. She loved having Sylvanas so completely in sync with her needs as she was with Sylvanas’.

Jaina could feel her essence dripping down her thighs, Sylvanas’ honeyed words filling her with want. She sat up and leaned forward, kissing Sylvanas. She turned around, on top of her wife, and Sylvanas grabbed her thighs and chuckled wickedly in anticipation. Jaina slowly dipped her heat down towards Sylvanas’ waiting mouth.

Sylvanas tugged her wife’s clit between her lips, then released it and began lapping up Jaina’s juices. “My, my, darling,” she said sweetly, “all that talk of teasing certainly got you going again.”

Jaina slid three fingers inside Sylvanas, drawing out a soft cry from her wife. “Maybe...” she said for the second time, then added, “but you’re awfully cocky, babe.”

“True,” she allowed. “I do adore you, though, darling. Having fun with you, in bed or otherwise, brings it out in me.”

“Mhm.”

“I told you years ago how much I love that I can make you want me so badly, have you completely at my mercy. It’s an incredible turn-on, dear.”

Jaina gasped softly as Sylvanas slid her tongue inside then, swirling it around while her fingers slipped over Jaina’s clit. Struggling to keep her composure, Jaina began pumping her fingers fast and deep and moved her other hand to her wife’s clit, pinning it between her index and middle fingers, working it in quick circles.

“Ohh,” Sylvanas murmured. “Just like that, darling.”

Jaina felt herself relax as Sylvanas slipped her cool tongue back inside, licking and twisting, tasting Jaina’s wet heat. A low moan escaped Jaina’s throat. She was close again and she knew her wife was, too.

Jaina’s muscles began to tense, her body aching for release. Her breath hitched in her throat, Sylvanas abusing her swollen, tender clit with rough, chilled fingers. A loud cry slipped from Jaina’s lips and she felt her wife respond, felt Sylvanas’ muscles clench around her, clit twitching between her fingers.

Sylvanas shook beneath her wife. She spun her tongue inside Jaina, fingers playing with her clit. Jaina trembled above her, breath coming in shallow gasps. Just then, Jaina let loose another loud cry and it was enough to send Sylvanas tumbling over the edge, bringing Jaina with her, the two of them lost in each other, bodies shuddering as waves of pleasure engulfed them.

Jaina breathed heavily and slowly moved off her wife. She turned around and collapsed next to Sylvanas, head on her chest. They rested together for a while, content to listen to the fireworks that were still being shot off outside.

Sighing gently, Jaina eventually stood and began to dress. “People are probably wondering where we are by now,” she said with a chuckle.

Sylvanas nodded her agreement and faded away and back, dressing instantly. She moved to her wife, zipping up Jaina’s dress and leaving a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

“Before we go back up, darling, I have something for you.” She produced a small box from her boot and handed it to Jaina, who raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

“Well,” she said, catching Sylvanas’ gaze, “looks a bit too small to be a toy.”

“You’d be surprised,” Sylvanas said, giving her a wicked grin. Jaina’s eyes widened and Sylvanas could not help but laugh. “Oh, go on and open it, darling.”

“All right,” Jaina said, her cheeks flushing slightly. She lifted the lid and gasped, pressing her hand to her chest. “They’re beautiful, Sylv.”

Sylvanas smiled warmly. “It took a lot of searching and mining to get those stones,” she said, as Jaina put them on.

“When did you have time to—“ Jaina stopped herself and swatted at her wife. “Are these the result of all those ‘hunting’ trips you’ve been taking lately?”

“Mhm,” said Sylvanas. “Planning the party, too.”

“I thought something was up. I was worried, if I’m being honest.”

Sylvanas peered curiously at her. “‘Worried’?” Jaina nodded. “What about?”

Jaina opened her mouth, then closed it just as quickly. She shook her head and looked down, absently running the fingers of one hand over a new earring. “It’s nothing.”

Sylvanas carefully lifted her wife’s chin and looked into her eyes. “Talk to me, Proudmoore,” she said gently. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Jaina took a deep breath, thinking about the jokes Sylvanas had made earlier and asked, “Do you really care so much about my looks?”

Sylvanas laughed, but Jaina’s expression was one of hurt. “No, darling, I love you, no matter what you look like.”

“I know,” Jaina said, a bit more sharply than she wanted. Sylvanas looked taken aback. “And I know you were just teasing me earlier, but then there were all the ‘hunting’ trips that you said were for the party and these...” She ran her fingers over an earring again as she trailed off.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. “What are you saying?” Jaina looked down, avoiding her gaze. “Do you think I was unfaithful?” Her voice almost broke on the last word.

Jaina swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and she shrugged her shoulders. “I’m fifty, babe. I’m old. My little blonde streak that I’ve clung to all these years is finally turning white to match the rest of my mana-bombed hair. I’m sure I have wrinkles and imperfections galore that I’m just ignoring or can’t see.” She took a shuddering breath and waved a hand in front of her, gesturing at Sylvanas. When she spoke, harsh words came tumbling out of her, her tone almost resentful. “And look at you. You’re perfect. You’re always going to be perfect. When I’m decades older than I am now and I can’t get out of bed, you’re still going to be—“

“Dead,” Sylvanas interjected, her voice hard, stunning Jaina. “I’m always going to be dead. Yes, my body is going to look the same. But I can’t grow old with you. I’ll never get to experience that. This is who I am, this is who I’ll always be. Forever.” She fiddled with her dress, nearly ripping the fabric out of frustration. “Let’s get back to the party. We’ve lingered long enough down here.”

Jaina struggled with her feelings, trying to think of something to say, something that would fix things.

Sylvanas began to walk up the stairs, then looked over her shoulder and said bitterly, “Happy Birthday, Proudmoore.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina watched her go, swaying on her feet. Tears filled her eyes and she staggered back over to the small room and sank into the chair, dropping her head to her hands. Sylvanas’ words had cut like a knife and it was all her fault. Why had she even suggested that there could be someone else? She loved and trusted Sylvanas with all her heart and had never been given any reason not to believe her wife. Furthermore, why did she bring looks into the conversation? Looking upon her earlier, Sylvanas had told her with heartfelt sincerity that she was the most beautiful thing Sylvanas had ever seen. Just from the way her wife had said it, it was clear Sylvanas had always felt that way and would always feel that way, even decades in the future.

Outside, the fireworks were still being launched and Jaina took solace in the noise, using the loud booms as cover to scream at the top of her lungs in anger and frustration and hurt and not be heard.

She sobbed into her hands, feeling utterly helpless and sad. She gasped when she heard footsteps on the stairs and tried to wipe her eyes and compose herself.

The footsteps grew louder until the person they belonged to was standing next to Jaina and leaning against the doorframe. Jaina did not need to look up. She already knew who was there.

“You came back,” she said quietly, her voice rough.

“Of course I did,” Sylvanas said gently.

“I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t think this would be a conversation we’d be having on your birthday,” Sylvanas said. “Or maybe ever, for that matter.”

Jaina looked up at her curiously. “What are you talking about?”

Sylvanas met her gaze and gave her a sad smile. “When my val’kyr raised Derek, I suppose I expected you to tell me if you ever wanted that for yourself. When you didn’t and when we never actually talked about it at all, I assumed—perhaps incorrectly—that you would not want to be raised, that you wanted to grow old gracefully and just... eventually pass on from old age.”

Jaina looked down, thinking. Truthfully, she had not considered it as a possibility and she was unsure if it was something she wanted. She and Sylvanas had talked about spending the rest of their lives together since their relationship began. Jaina knew full well that her lifespan as a human, even one with exceptional Kul Tiran genes, was but a fraction of an elf’s lifespan, particularly one who was also undead.

What did she want? If they continued to live as they were, Jaina would eventually grow old, wither, and die at an old age. Meanwhile, her wife would never age and would continue to exist centuries longer.

What were the alternatives? Jaina saw several options and she was not certain she liked any of them. There was the aforementioned option of her growing old while Sylvanas lived on. There was the option that branched off of the first, of Sylvanas, if she so chose, ending her life when Jaina passed. Then there was another option... of Jaina ending her own life at whatever age she chose and Sylvanas raising her, so that they could live together forever in undeath.

Jaina visibly shuddered. They had spent fourteen years together and this was the first time she had truly started thinking deep into the future of what lay ahead. She had been content, for a decade and a half, to simply exist and enjoy life with the woman she loved. But now, on her fiftieth birthday, she was starting to feel her own mortality and she needed to figure out what the future would look like, what it would hold for the two of them.

Her brother had been returned to the world of the living. He had adjusted very well with the help of Lilian Voss and the love and acceptance of his family. Years later, it had actually begun to feel as though he had never been gone.

Did Jaina want that? Did she want to give up aging gracefully and join Sylvanas in undeath while she still, in her opinion, mostly looked like herself?

She was not sure. She found herself wondering what her mother and Tandred would want. Did they wish to be raised if something were to happen to them or as an alternative to simply dying of old age?

Then, she realized, they also had their kids to think about. Pika was a gnome and gnomes had longer lifespans than humans for sure, and Inzen being an elf meant that he would outlive Jaina by thousands of years. What would their response be if their mother decided to become undead and essentially live forever? How would they react?

It dawned on her then that she had been quiet for some time and her wife had been kind enough to let her sort through her thoughts. She felt relaxed and safe and she realized that, at some point, Sylvanas had begun to soothingly stroke her hair. She sighed softly.

“I’m not sure what I want, Sylv,” she said quietly.

“There’s no rush, dear. Take your time.”

Jaina nodded. “I would actually like to know what my mother and Tandred would want for themselves.”

“I was wondering that myself,” Sylvanas said. “I’ll talk to them to see what they would like.”

“I’ll talk to them with you. Talking it out and hearing what they want might help me.”

Sylvanas shook her head. “I want to talk to them individually and alone. I want their true thoughts and feelings without any kind of bias or influence.”

Jaina’s lower lip trembled and she looked down, considering her wife’s words. Sylvanas was right, she decided. This was such an intensely personal and emotional decision and it was something her mother and Tandred needed to decide for themselves.

“All right,” Jaina said, nodding. “When were you thinking about talking to them?”

“In the next couple of weeks, I think.” Sylvanas moved to the cot and took Jaina’s hands in hers. “Whatever decision you end up making, Jaina, I’ll support you. I just want to be with you, however long that may be.”

Jaina looked down at their hands. She said nothing for some time, trying to work through her thoughts. “I feel like if I say I don’t want to be raised that you’ll think less of me.”

“Oh honey,” Sylvanas murmured, squeezing Jaina’s hands, “that couldn’t be further from the truth. I love you, it doesn’t matter what you choose. You and I will be together regardless of your decision.”

Jaina considered and asked quietly, “If I decide I want to be raised, how would that work?”

Sylvanas licked her lips and squeezed Jaina’s hands gently. Jaina almost thought her wife looked uncomfortable, perhaps even upset, but figured she was seeing things. “You have a couple of options. The first is that you can age and pass naturally and my val’kyr can raise you.” She swallowed and said, “The second...” She trailed off, sighing heavily.

Jaina met Sylvanas’ gaze. They looked into one another’s eyes for a few moments, both knowing full well what the second option was and how disturbing, to say the least, it would be.

Jaina spoke first. “It wouldn’t have to be violent or even unpleasant. I’m sure I could get a potion made to... to...” She shook her head, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Sylvanas moved off the cot to kneel in front of Jaina, clasping her wife’s face in her hands. “Jaina,” she began, “we don’t need to decide this now. It’s your birthday, let’s enjoy it, let’s just live in the moment.”

Jaina was about to protest, but thought better of it. Her wife was right. It was her birthday and so far, she had been enjoying it: food, drinks, music, and being spirited away by Sylvanas to have a celebration that was only for the two of them.

A small smile graced Jaina’s features and she drew her wife into a deep kiss. When they separated, she rose from her seat and Sylvanas stood with her.

“I want to dance,” she said.

“By all means,” Sylvanas said. “Go dance. I’ll watch from a safe distance.”

“Nope,” Jaina said, taking her wife by the hand and leading her to the stairs.

Sylvanas followed, groaning as she went. “Darling, I’m a terrible dancer. You know this, you suffered through it at our wedding.”

“Please,” Jaina said, laughing, “I’m worse than you are.”

“At least you acknowledge that I’m bad, dear.”

“Let’s be bad together.”

Sylvanas cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder at the cot as they walked away, musing, “I think we’ve already been quite bad today.”

Jaina felt heat rising in her cheeks and she stopped and turned to Sylvanas, pulling her wife into another kiss. “I’ve had such an incredible day with you,” she said. Her mood was steadily improving and she was grinning now. “Let’s cap off the night with one dance and then we can go home.”

Jaina’s smile was contagious and Sylvanas found herself grinning as well, her own spirits lifting further. “All right,” she agreed and held up the index finger of her right hand, “ _one_ dance.”

Her eyes twinkling, Jaina said, “Let’s just see how it goes. Maybe you’ll surprise yourself.”

Sylvanas slowly lowered her index finger and raised her middle finger in its place. “ _One_ dance, Proudmoore,” she repeated.

Jaina took Sylvanas’ middle finger in her hand and gave it a sweet kiss. She winked as Sylvanas pouted at her. “Come on, babe.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as Jaina kissed her cheek and they ascended the stairs, hand in hand.

They nearly bumped into Katherine as they reached the deck.

“Oh!” Katherine gasped. She patted their shoulders and asked, “Where have you been? You missed the fireworks.”

Sylvanas bit her tongue against a cheeky response and said, “We heard them below deck. I’m sure they were amazing to look at, though.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re both back. Is everything all right?”

Jaina and Sylvanas exchanged a glance and Sylvanas said, “Everything’s fine, I just wanted to give Jaina her present.”

Katherine’s eyes widened as she looked between the two of them and frowned. Jaina struggled to suppress a grin as she reached her hands up, gesturing to her earrings.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” she asked.

Katherine looked between the two of them again and sighed gently. “Sylvanas showed them to me a few weeks ago, when we were planning your party.” She smiled warmly. “They are, indeed, beautiful, my love.”

Sylvanas and Jaina exchanged a sweet look and squeezed each other’s hands. Katherine beamed at the two of them. She held out her arms and Jaina and Sylvanas stepped into her embrace.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” she said softly.

“Thank you, Mother,” Jaina said. “I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day.”

Katherine kissed their cheeks and nodded at the two of them. “Go enjoy the rest of it, my loves.” She smiled and turned to head back into the crowd.

Once she was out of sight, Jaina covered her mouth to suppress her laugh and buried her face in Sylvanas’ shoulder. “I can’t believe we got away with that,” she said under her breath.

Sylvanas shook her head. “Your mother’s very astute. She knows.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” Jaina murmured, groaning.

Sylvanas grinned at her and chuckled. “Let’s go dance.”

“Yeah?” Jaina said, brightening.

“Yeah,” Sylvanas said. “I mean, I’m terrified, but I’ll be with you. I trust you, Jaina.”

Jaina’s face lit up with a smile and she kissed her wife. She drew back and extended a hand, bowing slightly. “May I have this dance?” she asked sweetly.

Sylvanas took her wife’s outstretched hand and said, with a slight bow of her own, “Yes, you may.”

Grinning, Jaina led Sylvanas into the middle of a crowd where people were slowly dancing to a lovely ballad. Jaina held one of Sylvanas’ hands outward and put her free hand on her wife’s hip. Sylvanas’ free hand rested on Jaina’s shoulder and they leaned close to one another, enjoying the music.

“I love you,” Jaina whispered.

“And I love you,” Sylvanas whispered back, “then, now, and always.”

Jaina felt herself becoming a bit emotional and she swallowed against the tears rising in her throat. Sylvanas noticed and she moved her free hand to Jaina’s cheekbone, smoothing her thumb over it. She briefly touched her forehead to Jaina’s, then captured her wife’s lips in a tender kiss.

Calming down, Jaina sighed softly and closed her eyes, becoming lost in Sylvanas’ touch. Sylvanas closed her eyes as well and the two continued to move only slightly, bodies swaying gently to the music.

It could not have been long, but once they opened their eyes, they realized the crowds had dispersed, the music had stopped, and the ship had docked back at Proudmoore Keep. Katherine wandered over to the two of them and planted sweet kisses in their hair.

“It’s late, you two. Time to get home.”

Jaina and Sylvanas looked around the ship incredulously. “How long were we dancing?” Jaina asked, with a slightly amused chuckle.

“A while,” Katherine said, smiling. “No one wanted to disturb you.”

Sylvanas shook her head and grinned. “So much for one dance, Proudmoore,” she said, looking to her wife.

Jaina grinned back. “You loved it,” she teased.

“Maybe...” Sylvanas said thoughtfully.

Jaina laughed, happy, all thoughts of what the future held for the two of them pushed to the back of her mind.

“The kids are asleep, my loves,” Katherine said. “Go on home and enjoy the rest of your night. You can swing by tomorrow and pick them up.”

Jaina embraced her mother and thanked her sincerely before casting a portal back home for herself and Sylvanas. The two waved goodbye to Katherine and stepped through, emerging in their bedroom.

Sylvanas walked to the kitchen while Jaina headed to the bathroom and started the water for a bath. Sylvanas returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses and gave her wife a kiss on the back of her neck. She set down the bottle and glasses on the counter and faded away and back, removing her clothes. She wrapped her arms around Jaina from behind, nibbling her earlobe and roughly grabbing her breasts, feeling her up through her dress.

Jaina chuckled and moaned, “You’re insatiable.”

Sylvanas swiftly unzipped Jaina’s dress, letting it fall to the floor. She unhooked Jaina’s bra and slipped off her panties. She pressed her chest to Jaina’s back, savoring the deep moan that her wife let slip, Jaina enjoying the chill of Sylvanas’ skin against the heat of her own. “So are you, darling.”

Jaina felt her face flush and she spun around, kissing her wife deeply. “Today was so wonderful,” she breathed.

“So you keep saying,” Sylvanas murmured, pressing chilled lips to Jaina’s neck.

Jaina threaded her fingers through Sylvanas’ hair and chuckled lightly. “I’m just surprised I would enjoy turning fifty this much,” she said. “I’m basically halfway, or maybe more, through my life. I’m old, but I don’t feel old.”

Sylvanas smiled and kissed her, arms wrapping around her, holding her close in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Jaina began suddenly, the words spilling out of her mouth. “I don’t know why I even thought there could be someone else.”

Sylvanas let out a quiet sigh. “I understood what you were thinking, dear, but... it definitely hurt to hear it.”

Jaina clasped Sylvanas’ face in her hands and touched her forehead to her wife’s. “I was just feeling my own mortality. I’ve been living in the moment for fourteen years and it’s been incredible, but now it feels like I need to actually address the future and what’s going to be coming next, even if it’s decades away.”

Sylvanas slipped away for a moment to turn off the water before it began to overflow, then stepped back to Jaina. She poured both glasses of wine and handed one to her wife. “Let’s get in the bath before it gets cold for you, darling.”

Jaina nodded and they both climbed in, facing each other, leaning back and relaxing. Sylvanas rubbed Jaina’s legs with her own and sighed softly. She took a drink of her wine, then set it down on the floor. She grabbed soap and a sponge and began washing up while Jaina sipped her wine and watched.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Sylvanas said.

Jaina licked her lips and said, “I always thought that the romantic part of my life would involve me meeting someone, developing a relationship, having kids, then growing old with that person, and passing naturally.” She dropped her gaze for a moment, then looked back up at her wife and smiled. “I was so happy I met you.”

Sylvanas returned the smile, but it did not quite reach her eyes.

“With you, I get almost all of those things.” Her smile began to fade. “We just can’t grow old together.”

Sylvanas looked down and Jaina nudged her leg with her foot. Sylvanas looked back up, her expression melancholy. “Even if I wasn’t undead...”

“I know,” Jaina said with a chuckle. “Elves have an incredibly long lifespan.”

Neither spoke for a few minutes, then it was Jaina who broke the silence.

“Maybe it’s good that you are,” she said quietly. “It allows me the possibility of becoming undead with you. We won’t age, but we can still spend our lives together.”

Sylvanas gave a stiff nod. “This is true, but... is this what you want?”

Jaina set down her wine and grabbed her own sponge and soap and began washing herself, deep in thought. “I’m still not sure,” she said honestly. “Undead or not, you’re still 1000, and truthfully, I don’t know if I could live that long. I feel like, at some point, I just want to be done. I want to feel like I’ve made an impact on the world and then leave it gracefully.” She caught Sylvanas’ gaze. “Is that strange to say?”

“No, dear,” Sylvanas said with a slight smile. “I think most people feel that way.”

Jaina let out a relieved sigh and finished washing up. Sylvanas was still languidly cleaning and she stopped to regard her wife with a kind expression.

“Seems like you’ve made your decision, darling.”

Jaina felt hot tears spring to her eyes and she tried to protest, but her wife held up a hand, still smiling.

“It’s the decision I knew you’d make, Jaina,” she said. “It was the only one that made sense to me and I’m actually relieved.”

“Why?” The word almost got stuck in her throat as she tried to collect herself.

“In my 1000 years, my dear, I’ve never been more happy than I have been in the last fourteen. And it’s all because of you, our kids, your mother and brothers, our friends.” She smiled happily. “Our whole family.”

Jaina drew in a shaky breath, nodding her understanding.

“I’m so old, darling. I’ve seen so much and so have you. When you leave this world, I’m going to leave it, too. We may not be able to grow old together, but we can at least pass on together.”

“I... I’m not sure what to say.”

Sylvanas rose to her knees and moved close to Jaina, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. “You don’t have to say anything, dear. We promised each other that we’d spend the rest of our lives together and that’s what we’re going to do.”

Jaina felt overcome with emotion. Her lower lip trembled and she dropped her head to her hands, weeping. Sylvanas pulled her wife into her arms and held her tightly. They stayed that way for some time, Sylvanas rubbing soothing circles into Jaina’s back, but not saying anything, letting her wife work through her feelings instead.

After a while, Jaina calmed down and pulled back, looking up at Sylvanas with bloodshot eyes. “I love you, babe,” she said shakily, forcing a small smile.

“I love you, too, darling,” Sylvanas said, returning the smile. She licked her lips and swallowed. “I... have a small confession to make.”

Jaina looked immediately worried, but Sylvanas just shook her head and gently stroked her wife’s hair.

“I lied when I said I would talk to your mother and Tandred in the next few weeks.”

“You...” Realization dawned on Jaina and she breathed, “You already talked to them.”

Sylvanas nodded. “When I first went to see your mother about planning your party, we spoke about a variety of subjects in between actually planning everything. She brought up the conversation she and I had fourteen years ago, that night the three of us had dinner in the common room after Noblegarden. Do you remember?”

Jaina nodded and Sylvanas grinned at her.

“You should, you eavesdropped on a fair amount of it.”

Jaina felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment and she smiled sheepishly. “I remember.”

“I told her that spending the rest of my life with you was still the plan. She pointed out you were getting on in years, she mentioned Derek, and she wondered if you and I had spoken about the possibility of bringing you back. I said that we had not and she was curious as to why. I said that I figured if it was something you wanted, you would have approached me about it.”

Sylvanas dropped her gaze and swallowed. Jaina lifted her chin and regarded her with concern.

“She was a bit upset with me then and I felt awful. I realized I shouldn’t have waited for you, that I should have initiated the conversation myself, I just...”

Sylvanas looked down again, shaking her head slightly. Jaina kissed her wife’s forehead and caressed her cheek soothingly. When Sylvanas looked up, there were tears in her eyes.

“I think I wanted what you wanted long before we talked about it. I wanted you to grow old and be happy, and finally pass on. This life... this life has been one I’ve struggled with for years. And then I met you.” Her voice broke and she smiled through her tears. “I met you and suddenly everything made sense. I can’t explain any of it, I just know that I love you, Proudmoore.”

“I love you too, Windrunner,” Jaina murmured. “I think this is right for both of us.”

Sylvanas looked at her wife for a few moments, then asked, “Would you like to know what your mother and brother want?”

Jaina nodded and said, “I do, but I also think I already know.”

Sylvanas smiled gently. “Neither wants to be raised. They feel as you do, they want to leave their mark on the world and pass on when it’s their time. As I mentioned, your mother told me while we were planning your party and she called Tandred to us after she informed me of her decision. They were both matter-of-fact. I honestly didn’t expect anything else.”

“What about Derek?” Jaina asked, suddenly feeling guilty. “He’ll be alone.”

“He’ll have Lilian, our kids, our friends, all of the Forsaken family. He’ll be all right, darling.”

Jaina considered and nodded her agreement. “You’re right.”

“I usually am,” Sylvanas said with a smirk.

Jaina splashed her and grinned as Sylvanas splashed her right back. “I’m getting pruney,” she said. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sylvanas pulled the plug from the tub and stood up, bringing Jaina with her. They kissed, then stepped out of the bath. Sylvanas grabbed a towel and passed it to Jaina, then grabbed one for herself. They dried off then left the bathroom naked with their glasses of wine, setting them down on their respective bedside tables. Together, they plopped unceremoniously onto their bed. They lay facing each other, Sylvanas running her fingers along Jaina’s curves as Jaina melted into Sylvanas’ touch.

“What happens now?”

Sylvanas smiled and Jaina smiled back. “I’d say I leave that up to you, but I actually think we should just get some sleep.”

Jaina chuckled and murmured, “Good idea.”

Sylvanas closed her eyes and stilled her hand, letting it rest on Jaina’s hip. Jaina lay awake a bit longer, watching her wife sleep. She was content. She could not imagine her life being any more perfect and she wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She had her health, her family, her friends, and a peaceful existence that did not seem like it would be disturbed anytime soon.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a loud pounding on the door sometime before dawn and Sylvanas and Jaina bolted upright.

“Light’s sake,” Jaina mumbled. “Who could that be at this hour?” She gasped as she stood up. “Oh! What if something happened to the kids?”

“They’re safe with your mother and brothers,” Sylvanas assured her. “Maybe there was an attack somewhere by some Horde or Alliance insurgents.”

Sylvanas faded away and back, instantly dressing and heading to the door while Jaina dressed as quickly as she could. Sylvanas reached the door and opened it, her mouth dropping open in shock. “Derek...?”

“I got here as soon as I could.”

Jaina reached the door, gasping, “Pika? Inzen? Are they all right?”

“Yes,” said Derek, “they’re fine. It’s Mother, she’s fallen ill.”

Jaina swayed dizzily on her feet and Sylvanas grasped her hand tightly to steady her. “What happened?” Sylvanas asked.

“The healers think something’s wrong with her heart. She woke up and was having trouble breathing and complained of chest pain.”

Jaina dropped Sylvanas’ hand and began mutely casting a portal to the Keep. She stepped through immediately and began swiftly making her way to her mother’s room.

She threw open the door and gasped softly at the healers surrounding her mother’s bed. “Mother?” she called, her voice catching in her throat.

“I’m fine, my love,” Katherine said. “Come over and sit with me.”

Jaina approached cautiously, stepping between the healers and sat down. Her hands shook and her mother grasped them, squeezing them reassuringly. “W-what happened?” she asked, her voice wavering.

Katherine sat up and caressed her daughter’s cheek. “Oh, it was nothing. I just had a little trouble breathing and a bit of an ache in my chest. Everyone’s taking excellent care of me, monitoring me, making sure I’m doing well.”

Jaina frowned slightly, unconvinced. She swallowed and turned to the healers. “Will my mother be all right?”

Katherine chuckled as one of the healers smiled gently and reiterated what Katherine had said. Jaina sighed and Katherine pulled her daughter into a hug. She glanced behind Jaina and saw Sylvanas lingering nervously in the doorway. “Oh sweetheart, come here.”

Sylvanas forced a small smile and walked over, sitting beside Jaina. Katherine embraced her, then pulled back and regarded them both. The two had worried, deeply concerned expressions on their faces and she felt tears sting her eyes and wrapped the two women in another hug.

When she drew back, she said, “I’d like to talk to each of you alone for a moment.”

Jaina’s lower lip trembled and she nodded. “Which of us first?” she asked.

“Sylvanas,” Katherine replied.

Jaina stood and turned to leave. Sylvanas caught her hand and gave it a sweet kiss, making Jaina turn back and smile slightly. She headed towards the exit, ushering all the healers out and closing the door.

Sylvanas watched the door for a moment, then turned back to her mother-in-law. She smiled weakly, feeling emotion bubble up inside her.

Katherine took Sylvanas’ hands in hers and leaned close, whispering, “Did you talk to her?”

Sylvanas opened her mouth to ask what Katherine meant before realizing she already knew. “I did. We had a long conversation about it and she doesn’t want to be raised. She shares the same opinion as you and Tandred.”

Katherine smiled, looking relieved. “I figured that would be the case,” she said.

“I did, too. I think that’s why I never brought it up before. I didn’t expect her to want to be brought back. It wouldn’t fit who she is.”

Katherine gently stroked Sylvanas’ cheek. “And what about you? What will you do when she’s gone?”

Tears crept into Sylvanas’ eyes and she murmured, “I’m going with her.”

Katherine’s mouth fell open slightly and she closed it, blinking back happy tears. She smiled softly, still stroking Sylvanas’ cheek. “You said you’d spend the rest of your life with her.”

Sylvanas nodded. “I did, and I’m keeping that promise.”

Katherine pulled Sylvanas to her then, embracing her warmly. “I’m so grateful that my daughter has you as her wife. I could not ask for a more incredible daughter-in-law. I love you, sweetheart.”

Sylvanas buried her face in her mother-in-law’s shoulder, crying softly. Katherine chuckled lightly and held Sylvanas close, whispering words of comfort, letting her own tears fall. They stayed that way for some time, until the both of them had calmed down and their tears had dried.

Sylvanas drew back and asked, “Would you like me to bring Jaina in?”

Katherine nodded and kissed Sylvanas’ cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she said sincerely, “for everything.”

Sylvanas took a shaky breath and smiled, standing up. She gave Katherine a nod and went to the door. She disappeared outside, bumping into her wife. “Darling,” she murmured, pulling her close.

“Is she all right?” Jaina asked worriedly.

Sylvanas kissed her forehead. “We had a lovely talk and she seems fine.”

Jaina nodded, but she was a bit unsteady on her feet.

“She wants to see you,” Sylvanas said, stroking her wife’s arm.

Jaina nodded again and started to slowly enter the room as Sylvanas pulled her back.

“Relax, darling,” she said, giving her a tender kiss. “She’ll be all right.”

Jaina relaxed and leaned against Sylvanas for a moment. “Okay.” She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Katherine’s face lit up when she saw her daughter and she beckoned Jaina over. Jaina walked to her mother’s bed and sat down, shaking again. “Oh, my love,” Katherine murmured.

“I’m worried, Mother,” Jaina said, her voice faltering.

“Don’t be worried, sweetheart,” Katherine said reassuringly. “I’m feeling better already.”

“Then... why...?”

“I just want to talk to you, Jaina, that’s all.”

Jaina’s stomach tied itself into knots and she swallowed hard. She forced herself to nod, but she felt like she might throw up.

“I wanted to tell you how proud I am. I know we’ve had our ups and downs over the years, but I am so thankful you’re my daughter.”

Jaina felt tears in her eyes and she trembled. “I love you, Mother,” she whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Katherine whispered back. They smiled at each other, tears rolling down their cheeks. They were silent for a few moments, then Katherine spoke up. “Sylvanas told me she talked to you about... well...”

“How it ends,” Jaina said with a soft sigh. “We’re going together. I think it’s for the best.”

“I do, too,” Katherine said. “You’ll have the whole rest of your life together, several more decades of happiness, and the two of you will exit this plane on your own terms.” She smiled then. “It’s what everyone dreams of.”

They sat in silence again for a while, Katherine holding Jaina’s hands in hers, looking down, lost in thought.

Jaina peered at her mother. “Are you all right?”

“I feel fine, my love.”

Jaina nodded, but she was still unsure. “What if the healers missed something? I don’t want to lose you.”

Katherine laughed. “One day you will lose me, but that day is more than likely not today.” There was a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

Jaina let out a short, rueful laugh. “What a way to phrase that. How does that even help?”

Katherine grinned. “We’re old, sweetheart. If we can’t laugh about this, what _can_ we laugh about?”

Jaina nodded and then sighed, looking down at her hands. “I’m not ready,” she said quietly.

Katherine pulled her daughter close, whispering, “My love, no one ever is.”

“I love you so much,” Jaina blurted out, crying in earnest.

“I love you too,” Katherine murmured, kissing her daughter’s hair. “I’m so lucky, Jaina.”

Jaina pulled back and looked at her. Katherine just smiled.

“I got to see you and your brothers grow up and become wonderful people. I got to see you get married to the woman you love. I got to see my grandchildren grow into amazing young adults. I got to see more than most people do in their lifetimes and I couldn’t be happier, sweetheart. Whenever my life ends, I’ll feel like it was complete.”

Jaina felt tears in her eyes again and she blinked them back.

Happy tears in her own eyes, Katherine said, “Now, it’s quite late and I’d like to get some sleep, my love. I’m very tired.”

“Of course,” Jaina said, wiping her eyes. She stood and then asked, “Would it be all right if I stayed in here and slept?”

Katherine patted the empty side of the massive bed. “By all means.”

“I’ll let Sylv know. I’ll be right back.”

“There’s more than enough room for all of us,” Katherine said, laying down.

Jaina smiled and walked out the door, bumping into Sylvanas. She grasped her wife’s hand and led her inside, closing the door. “We’re going to sleep.”

Sylvanas just nodded, yawning slightly, and followed her wife. Jaina got into bed first and Sylvanas slipped in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, chin dropping comfortably onto her shoulder.

“Good night, my loves,” Katherine said sleepily.

“Good night,” Jaina and Sylvanas said in unison.

The three fell fast asleep in minutes.

***

When they awoke the next morning, it was because the healers had come to check on Katherine.

Sylvanas rose first and Jaina followed, yawning and stretching as she stood. “Mother, how did you sleep?”

Katherine sat up and smiled. “I slept very well, thank you. How about you two?”

Jaina and Sylvanas shared a sweet glance and nodded. “Very well, too,” Jaina said.

“Anything around the Keep we can help with while you recover?” Sylvanas asked.

“Not too much at the moment,” Katherine said. “I actually wouldn’t mind taking a sailing trip today. I’m not used to being bedridden and I feel much better.”

Jaina licked her lips and asked, “Are you sure you’re up to that? What do the priests say?”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, rising from her bed. “We’re going anyway. I’m going to get a quick bath and get dressed. Grab the kids and get on the boat. I’ll join you shortly.” She headed to the bathroom in her quarters and shut the door.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, biting her lip nervously. Sylvanas just shrugged. “Your mother is determined, darling. I don’t think it’s going to matter what we or her healers say.”

“Dammit,” Jaina muttered under her breath and Sylvanas pulled her close, kissing her temple and chuckling.

“She knows her limits, my dear. Just let her do this.”

Jaina nodded. “Let’s go get the kids.”

***

“Reel it in!” Katherine said excitedly, as Pika struggled with her line. “I’ll help.”

The two worked together to pull in their catch, Inzen stepping in to lend a hand as well.

“Almost... got... it...” Pika said through gritted teeth, concentrating on the line.

The three nearly collapsed on the deck as they finally pulled in the massive fish.

“Whew!” Katherine breathed.

Jaina and Sylvanas walked away from the helm to inspect the fish, sharing a grin.

“I think we should throw him back,” said Pika. “He’s awfully big, I don’t think we should cook him...”

“I think you’re right, hon,” said Jaina. “Let him live.”

Inzen removed the hook and together, the five of them lifted the fish and heaved it overboard.

Jaina surveyed the much smaller fish they had caught that were being kept fresh on the ice she had conjured. “It’s getting close to dinnertime,” Jaina said. “It’ll be dark soon, too, we should probably head back and get these to the chefs to cook.”

“Fair enough,” Katherine said. “We’ve been out most of the day, I suppose it’s time for us to be getting back.”

Jaina took the helm again and Sylvanas joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close. Jaina turned towards her, smiling happily, and they shared a kiss.

“What a beautiful day,” Katherine said with a content sigh, standing near the starboard side of the boat. She gestured for her grandchildren to move closer and she wrapped an arm around each of them, watching as the sun began to set. She looked between the two of them, saying, “I love you both so much.”

Pika and Inzen kissed their grandmother’s cheeks, both murmuring that they loved her as well.

Jaina and Sylvanas shared a sweet look, then turned towards Katherine and their children, beaming at the three of them.

Together, they all watched as the sun finally disappeared completely and the sky was lit up by a bright, full moon. Jaina and Pika each summoned a few water elementals to expedite their trip back to the keep and Jaina leaned against her wife, a relieved, happy smile on her face.

***

After dinner, Pika and Inzen retired to their rooms for the night, giving their grandmother and parents quick hugs before heading off. Jaina and Sylvanas stood and began to follow Katherine to her room.

“I’ll be fine tonight, my loves,” Katherine assured them. “How about you get some sleep in your old room?”

The couple shared a look, Jaina feeling nervous, but nodded their agreement all the same. “You’re sure you’ll be all right?” Jaina asked, fiddling with her robes.

“I have plenty of people watching over me,” Katherine said. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart.” She extended her arms and Jaina stepped into her embrace, Sylvanas following when Katherine beckoned her over. “I love you two dearly. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jaina, feeling a bit better, stepped back and took Sylvanas’ hand in hers. “Love you,” Jaina and Sylvanas said to Katherine, and walked towards their room.

Once they were inside, they kicked off their shoes, stripped to their undergarments, and climbed into bed, slipping under the blankets.

“It’s been so long since we’ve been back here,” Sylvanas said, wrapping her arms around Jaina.

Jaina nodded and scooted closer to Sylvanas. She wore an expression of deep sadness. Sylvanas stroked her cheek and pulled her close, touching their foreheads together. Jaina sniffled then, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

“Oh darling,” Sylvanas whispered, “what can I do?”

“Kiss me,” Jaina whispered back, reaching a hand to her wife’s face.

Sylvanas pressed her lips to Jaina’s, kissing her tenderly. Jaina moved even closer, her warm body brushing against Sylvanas’, relaxing against cool skin, as she deepened their kiss.

Sylvanas held her tight, enjoying the closeness and the intimacy of the moment. They continued to kiss for some time, until Jaina pulled away, slightly breathless. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Smiling lightly, Sylvanas asked, “For what?”

“Just being here with me.”

Sylvanas kissed her again, then closed her eyes. “Let’s get some sleep. Good night, darling.”

Jaina lay awake for a while, feeling comforted and safe in Sylvanas’ arms, but still slightly worried about her mother. She hoped that everything would turn out fine, but she could not shake the feeling that this was it, that maybe her mother was more ill than she had let on, that perhaps she had been ill for some time and this was the end.

Her lower lip trembled and she began to weep silently, burying her face in her wife’s neck as she cried herself to sleep.

***

There was a knock on the door early the next morning. Sylvanas was up first and gently nudged Jaina to wake her. “Just a moment,” Sylvanas called as she stood and faded away and back, reappearing fully dressed.

Jaina, feeling as though a heavy stone was sitting in her stomach, rose slowly. She dressed, feeling like she already knew whatever news the person at the door had brought. She exchanged a look with Sylvanas, the two of them appearing somber. Her wife took her hand and opened the door.

Derek and Tandred were standing before them, shaking slightly. Sylvanas squeezed Jaina’s hand and Jaina squeezed back for a moment before dropping it and stepping into her brothers’ arms. Sylvanas stepped close and rubbed Jaina’s back.

Derek struggled to speak, but managed to tell his sister that the priests had thought Katherine was improving and could not have predicted this outcome.

“Do you want to see Mother one last time?” Tandred asked.

Jaina shook her head. “I want to remember her as she was.”

Derek and Tandred nodded their understanding. “We’re going to start preparations for everything, if you’d like to help,” Tandred said.

Jaina nodded and the three walked down the hall, away from Sylvanas.

***

The next few days were a whirlwind. Jaina threw herself into planning the funeral, not taking any time for herself to grieve. Sylvanas was worried. She did not think it was healthy for her wife to be so robotic, simply going through the motions, sleepwalking through life.

They sat together while Jaina talked quickly and wrote things down, putting the finishing touches on the funeral plans. The funeral was in a couple of days and everything seemed to be a blur.

Sylvanas was only partially listening to her wife and she felt guilty, but she also wanted to talk about something other than funeral plans.

“Jaina,” she murmured.

“Huh?”

“Can we talk?”

“I guess I’m almost through here. We can talk a bit.”

“I’m worried, darling,” Sylvanas said sincerely.

“What about? I think I planned everything we—“

Sylvanas grasped Jaina’s hand in hers and shook her head. “I’m worried about _you_ ,” she said.

Jaina opened her mouth slightly, then closed it and looked down at her lap. She swallowed and whispered, “I’m fine, Sylv.”

“Darling, you haven’t taken any time for yourself. You launched yourself into funeral preparations and you haven’t given yourself time to grieve.”

Jaina looked up. “You’re right,” she said quietly. “I just can’t grieve yet. There’s so much to do. I’m trying to hold it together until after the funeral, because I know I’ll break down.”

Sylvanas moved closer and took her wife in her arms. “I just want to take care of you,” she said.

Jaina nodded. “After the funeral, babe. Right now, I need to keep busy.”

Sylvanas ran a hand through the loose locks of Jaina’s hair and kissed her forehead. “Whatever you need.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with a bit of dubious consent here.

Sylvanas sat in the rain with her children on either side of her, clutching their hands in hers. Her brothers-in-law sat next to her son, both trying to appear stoic and both failing rather miserably at doing so.

The eulogy was being delivered, but Sylvanas barely heard it. She was lost in thought, looking at the coffin, tears streaming down her face, mingling with the rain.

There were a fair number of people in attendance from both factions, including all of the various faction leaders.

Sylvanas turned her attention back to the podium a few feet from her, trying to listen as the speech was being wrapped up. She and her mother-in-law had bonded quite well over the years and had become close. Losing her felt terrible, as if she had lost a part of herself.

Jaina, trembling and struggling to retain any semblance of composure, ended her eulogy. Polite murmurs and applause followed as she stepped away and walked towards her wife.

Sylvanas stood immediately, Pika and Inzen following suit, still holding hands. Jaina reached them, her cloak pulled up over her head, protecting her from the rain, and burrowed into her wife as her children’s arms wrapped her in a hug. Gently, Sylvanas dropped her children’s hands and embraced her wife tightly, rubbing her back as Jaina sobbed into her shoulder.

Derek and Tandred laid comforting hands on Jaina’s shoulders, then turned to the casket. With help from Go’el, Anduin, Genn, and others, they carefully lowered the casket into the ground and began burying it.

Jaina pulled back from Sylvanas, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, and began casting a portal home.

“Kids,” Sylvanas began, “why don’t you go ahead and get home, do some chores around the house, and your mother and I will see you tonight.”

Pika and Inzen nodded wordlessly, then each gave Jaina tight hugs and weak smiles before stepping through the portal.

Sylvanas pulled Jaina close, kissing her forehead. “I’ll do anything I can to make this less painful,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. “Just tell me what you need from me.”

Jaina’s heart hurt just a bit less then, once again finding herself truly grateful to have such a wonderfully caring and sweet wife.

“I want to go sailing,” she said and began casting a portal to the Keep’s docks.

“Of course,” Sylvanas said, affectionately stroking Jaina’s arm.

Jaina finished casting the portal and began looking around for Go’el. She spotted him just a few feet away, conversing with a few members of the Alliance. She took Sylvanas’ hand and walked over to him.

He saw her and nodded politely to those he was speaking with, pulling away from the conversation and walking towards Jaina. He reached out his arms and Jaina let go of Sylvanas’ hand, stepping wordlessly into his embrace. His arms encircled her and he rested his head on her shoulder, exchanging a nod and brief smile with Sylvanas.

“Oh, my friend,” he said when Jaina had stepped back. “My heart hurts for you, Jaina. I’m so sorry.”

Jaina nodded her appreciation. “My own heart hurts a bit less with you being here.”

Go’el smiled kindly and took her hands in his. “If there’s anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask.” He looked to Jaina and Sylvanas in turn.

“Thank you,” Jaina said sincerely, “I’m so grateful to have you as a friend.”

Unshed tears filled the eyes of Go’el and Jaina both and they embraced again and said their farewells. Jaina grasped Sylvanas’ hand and began leading her back to the portal. Sylvanas looked over her shoulder and mouthed “thank you” at Go’el as he nodded in response.

Anduin was waiting by the portal and he drew Jaina into a hug when she came near. “Anything you need, auntie, anything at all, I’m happy to provide.”

“Thank you,” Jaina murmured into his shoulder. She stepped back and they exchanged soft smiles.

Anduin looked at Sylvanas and said warmly, “That goes for you, too. I know this is a difficult time for you both.”

“Your kindness is appreciated, Little Lion,” she said. Anduin gave her a brief smile. Sometime over the years, “Little Lion” had evolved from an insult to a sweet nickname. Sylvanas found herself thankful that Anduin continued to be the solid rock and peaceful man he had always been. He was a strong, kind, and gentle leader, much like Go’el, and the Alliance was all the better because of him.

“Ready to go?” Sylvanas asked Jaina, squeezing her hand.

Jaina nodded and stepped through the portal, pulling Sylvanas with her. They emerged on the docks of Proudmoore Keep and Sylvanas helped Jaina board the boat, the same boat upon which Jaina had taught Sylvanas how to sail.

Jaina settled in at the helm while Sylvanas got everything ready for them to take off. Jaina watched her as she worked, feeling a little less sad and stressed as she observed Sylvanas making all the preparations with the air of a seasoned sailor.

They set off and Sylvanas stepped beside her wife, slipping an arm around her waist. The rain had stopped and the sun began to peek out from behind the clouds. There was a lovely rainbow forming and the two women exchanged sweet smiles and a soft kiss.

Sylvanas gently pulled back Jaina’s hood and let her braid flow freely. Jaina shook her head, her hair blowing in the wind. For the moment, she felt peaceful, but she knew it was temporary. Out on the sea, with the woman she loved for company, she was fine. But, once they returned home, she knew reality would set in and she would be unable to cope for a while.

She was now an orphan. An orphan at fifty, but age was unimportant. She had lost both of her parents and it still hurt deeply, no matter how old she was.

She turned to Sylvanas, finding her wife looking upon her kindly, and leaned against her. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” Sylvanas whispered back, planting a gentle kiss in her wife’s hair.

***

When they returned home, their kids were already in bed and Shadow was laying by the door. He stood up and bumped Jaina’s hand with his nose. Jaina patted him kindly, but her mood had turned somber again. Silently, Jaina walked to the bedroom she shared with her wife and sighed deeply. She kicked off her boots and withdrew her cloak from around her shoulders, tossing it on a nearby chair.

Sylvanas watched her from the doorway, Shadow nuzzling her leg and whining. She gave him a gentle pat on the head, then sweetly shooed him down the hall. “Do you need anything, darling?” she asked softly.

Jaina did not reply, only climbed into bed fully clothed and pulled the blankets to her chin.

Sylvanas regarded her with a sad expression, then removed her own boots and climbed into bed as well, facing her wife. She moved a hand between them and grasped one of Jaina’s, bringing it to her lips and sweetly kissing it. With her free hand, she tucked a lock of Jaina’s hair behind her ear, then gently stroked her cheek.

Jaina took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, willing sleep to take her. She heard her wife speaking to her, but Sylvanas sounded far away.

“If you want to talk, I’m here,” Sylvanas was whispering. “And if you don’t, I’m still here.”

Jaina felt tears prick her eyes and she shut them tight, squeezing Sylvanas’ hand. She felt her wife begin to stroke her hair and she sighed softly at the soothing touch, succumbing to sleep.

Sylvanas lay awake, watching her wife rest. She hoped she was doing everything right, being sympathetic and supportive enough. She kept running her fingers over Jaina’s hair for some time, finding comfort in the simple action. She closed her eyes then, finally falling asleep as well.

***

Sylvanas awoke on her back in the middle of the night, startled to find her wife straddling her. “Jaina?” she asked sleepily, trying to squint in the darkness, but ultimately unable to see anything other than shadows. “Are you all right?”

“No,” Jaina murmured sadly.

Sylvanas sat up and wrapped her wife in a tender embrace, then almost pulled back when she realized Jaina was naked. She wrinkled her nose and exhaled heavily at the alcohol on Jaina’s breath.

Jaina sensed Sylvanas’ unease and discomfort and said, her voice wavering, “You told me to tell you what I needed from you.” She paused briefly and continued, begging softly, “I need _you_ right now.”

Sylvanas was relieved that they could not see each other in the dark because she knew the sour look on her face would have absolutely stressed and unnerved her already deeply upset wife.

Gently, she asked, “How much have you had, Proudmoore?” She rubbed what she hoped were comforting circles into Jaina’s back as she spoke.

“Not nearly enough, Windrunner,” Jaina answered, her voice sounding far away, betraying her sorrow.

Sylvanas licked her lips and said soothingly, “Darling, you’ve clearly had a lot to drink and I know you’re incredibly upset. I don’t want to take advantage, I’d feel horribly guilty.”

Clearing her throat, Jaina said harshly, “You realize this isn’t all about you, right, Windrunner?”

Sylvanas’ mouth dropped open and she quickly closed it, stunned at Jaina’s words. Hardening, she said, “Obviously. But, you have to realize how much I love and respect you and how I just want to make you to feel better—“

“This _will_ make me feel better,” Jaina protested, sounding immensely frustrated. “Can’t you see that?”

“No, not really,” Sylvanas answered honestly. “I’m sorry, my dear.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Jaina’s voice was a hoarse whisper. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

Sylvanas’ lower lip trembled a bit. She realized there was nothing she could do or say that would change Jaina’s mind. Under her breath, she said, “As you wish.”

She began stroking Jaina’s thigh with one hand and softly running her fingers down Jaina’s tense stomach with the other. Impatient, per usual, Jaina grasped the hand on her stomach and thrust it between her legs. Sylvanas inhaled sharply and Jaina pleaded, “I need you inside me.”

Sylvanas swallowed her feelings of guilt and obliged her wife, sliding open slick folds and moving one finger inside, making a come hither motion against Jaina’s sensitive front wall.

“More,” Jaina murmured, a soft moan on her lips.

Sylvanas added second and third fingers inside, gently thrusting as her thumb pressed against Jaina’s clit, rubbing quick circles around it. She could feel Jaina’s intense arousal all around her, the mage beginning to ride her fingers, forcing her deeper, but it did nothing to stoke her own. She felt like shit. Even if Jaina had given her full permission to fuck her, she still could not help feeling incredibly guilty. Her wife was grieving and vulnerable and needed support, but Sylvanas did not think this was the kind of support Jaina needed.

She thought about what Jaina had said, turning words back on her that she had said so long ago, that it was not all about her. She knew that. She also knew her wife well, in many aspects of Jaina’s life. But, perhaps, this was one area where Jaina knew herself better. She had, in fact, said that she would break down and need Sylvanas after the funeral.

Even so, this did not bring Sylvanas much peace, but maybe, she could understand where Jaina was coming from and why her wife needed this kind of comfort.

She sighed gently and used her free hand to grasp the back of Jaina’s head and pull her wife into a deep kiss. She could feel Jaina tensing around her fingers, could feel Jaina’s clit twitching under her thumb. “Come for me, Jaina,” she husked.

Jaina raised a hand to her mouth and, with a muffled cry, she came, her body shaking as the waves washed over her. She dropped her forehead to Sylvanas’ shoulder, desperately needing to cool down. She took a shuddering breath, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Sylvanas slowly extracted her hand and Jaina grasped it, sucking her own juices off chilled fingers. Sylvanas wrapped her wife in an embrace once Jaina had dropped her hand.

“Let’s go back to sleep, darling,” she whispered. “It’s late, and I know we’re both exhausted.”

Jaina murmured her agreement and Sylvanas was thankful her wife did not protest. She gave Jaina a sweet kiss, then lay back down, getting comfortable again, wrapping an arm around her wife. Jaina slowly moved off her, settled in close, and fell asleep on her chest.

***

Sylvanas awoke the next morning in the same position in which she and Jaina had fallen asleep. She yawned and felt her wife stir beside her.

“Morning, dear,” she whispered.

“Morning,” Jaina whispered back.

“How are you feeling, Proudmoore?” She hoped to make her wife smile, at least for the briefest of moments, and, thankfully, it seemed to have the desired effect.

“Sore,” Jaina said automatically, with just a bit of humor. She turned somber then. “Hungover. Depressed. Sad beyond belief.”

Sylvanas embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead. “Whatever you need, darling, I’m here.”

“I know,” Jaina said, “but you didn’t enjoy last night.” Sylvanas said nothing and Jaina continued, a sob rising in her throat, “I’m sorry. I never should have put you in that position.”

“It’s all right, darling. I tried to be there for you as best I could, I just...” Sylvanas trailed off, shaking her head, emotion clawing at her throat.

Jaina touched Sylvanas’ lips with her fingertips, then softly caressed her cheek. Sylvanas smiled gently and pulled her wife into a tender kiss.

“Are we okay?” Jaina asked when they separated.

Sylvanas nodded, kissing Jaina’s forehead. A smile spread across Jaina’s face and Sylvanas regarded her with interest, raising an eyebrow.

“I need something for this hangover,” Jaina said, “something super greasy.”

Sylvanas chuckled and stroked Jaina’s hair. “I’ll see what I can whip up. In the meantime, how about you have a bath and I’ll bring you your food when it’s ready.”

“Sounds good, babe,” Jaina said as Sylvanas stood up. As her wife walked to the bathroom to start the water, Jaina spoke, her voice entirely sincere and thick with emotion, “Thank you.”

Sylvanas turned back and smiled warmly. “Anytime, my dear.”


	7. Epilogue Part 1

In the months and years after Katherine Proudmoore’s death, things slowly returned to normal. Derek and Tandred had taken over Katherine’s work at the Keep and kept things up and running.

Pika and Inzen continued to grow, both focusing deeply on their studies and both doing well in all their subjects, making their parents even more proud than they already were.

Jaina eventually made the decision to return to Dalaran and take up a teaching position. She loved imparting knowledge to eager young minds, relishing how much they loved learning.

Sylvanas joined her in Dalaran, deciding to work at the leather and mail armor shop, putting her hunting skills to good use. She spent her days hunting the perfect animals to craft incredible armor. Like Jaina, she loved what she did.

The two of them worked themselves hard during the day and took a portal home at night to enjoy the empty house.

The kids had moved out and were both in relationships of their own. They came back to visit every so often, but they had their own lives and their own loves and they were not always able to visit their parents as much as they would have liked.

Jaina and Sylvanas were generally fine with the sporadic visits as it let them have plenty of time to themselves. They frequently went out fishing, hunting, sailing, and traveling around Azeroth. They even took up running each morning along the beach.

They would cool off in the ocean after their workout, then come inside to bathe and head off to work. Sometimes, though, they would be a bit late, needing to cool off after a special indoor workout...

Time continued to pass and Jaina continued to grow older as Sylvanas stayed the same. Jaina struggled with this fact at times, but Sylvanas always reassured her and Jaina eventually began to take aging in stride. She would laugh and point out new wrinkles she found to her wife who would then carry her to their bedroom to kiss and stroke and love them away.

Jaina was happy. Everything had fallen into place and turned out exactly as she had wanted. She could not have predicted that she would ever be this fortunate, but she was grateful that she was, because this, a long, beautiful life with the woman she loved, was going to be how it ended and she would not have it any other way.


	8. Epilogue Part 2

Decades had passed since Jaina’s fiftieth birthday and she and Sylvanas had decided how their lives together would end. The happy couple lay in bed, Sylvanas having put the finishing touches on the identical letters that would explain everything to their children and the loved ones with whom they shared the information. She called for two ravens and fastened one letter to each and sent them off.

The two knew that most would understand the decision, but their kids may not. They hoped Pika and Inzen, now both decades older, wiser, and with families of their own, would get it. As they had told each other often over the years, they had the best kids. Even if Pika and Inzen did not understand now, they would eventually.

Sylvanas held her wife’s hand in hers, listening to the slow breaths that were steadily becoming slower and more infrequent. “Hi,” she murmured.

“Hi,” Jaina murmured back, the effort of saying just that simple word seeming to take a fair amount of energy from her.

Sylvanas turned on her side and stroked her wife’s face, wrinkled with age, but still the most beautiful she had ever seen. She tried to stop them, but tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

“Oh...” Jaina said softly, smiling sweetly, gently wiping them away.

“It doesn’t feel like we had enough time together,” Sylvanas whispered.

Jaina coughed and laughed, patting Sylvanas’ cheek. “It never will,” she said. “But we gave each other decades and I’m grateful for all the time we had together.”

Sylvanas forced herself to nod. “Me too,” she said, smiling through her tears. “We had an amazing life.”

“And even more amazing kids.”

“They’ll understand, won’t they?” Sylvanas asked, uncertainty in her voice.

“I know they will,” Jaina said. She coughed and struggled to catch her breath.

Sylvanas looked at the vial in her hand and nodded solemnly. “Wherever we end up, just know that I love you, Jaina Proudmoore.”

“And I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner.”

Hands clasped together, they shared one last beautiful kiss.

Jaina whispered softly, a slight smile on her lips. “What happens now?”

Sylvanas smiled through her tears and whispered back, “I leave that up to you.”

Tears fell down Jaina’s cheeks and she closed her eyes, exhaling one last breath and slipping away.

Sylvanas squeezed her wife’s hand tightly and closed her eyes, drinking from her vial, and joining her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could probably add another chapter after chapter 6, or maybe just expand on the first part of the epilogue (and I may do that soon), but for now, I'm happy with this.
> 
> As I said, I may also go back and do some one-shots or other stuff that take place before this. I basically have several decades worth of time that I can write some more stories in for this series, so if I get an idea, I'll probably be back with something.
> 
> But yes, this is how it ends (!) and I thought it would be fitting for Jaina to not want to be undead and live for however many millennia. To me, it doesn't fit the kind of person she is, either in this series' universe or even in the game itself. Jaina wanting to do her part to make the world a better place and then dying naturally fits her well, I think.
> 
> I mentioned in the note at the beginning of the story that I drew on real life experience to write some of this. I lost my dad to lung cancer at 23 and I lost my mom also to lung cancer when I was 29. My mom was my last living family member, so when she went, I was truly on my own. I took care of both of my parents as best I could and losing them, as well as losing my aunt on my dad's side just a few months after my mom's diagnosis, was incredibly hard on me and I still carry around a lot of sorrow that's difficult to move past. I didn't have a partner or family to help me through, but I did have friends and that helped, but losing my parents still sucked.
> 
> My mom spent her last week in hospice as I couldn't take care of her at home the way she needed to be taken care of. I visited her and spent full days with her. We'd chat about random stuff and stuff about the future while playing Yahtzee. I wasn't with her when she passed. I remember the last day I spent with her, she was still lucid and we chatted and played games and that was how I wanted to remember her. I got a call in the middle of the night that she had passed when I was up talking in party chat on ps4 with a friend of mine. He just let me talk everything out and I was so grateful.
> 
> After, I threw myself into taking care of everything, calling everyone I needed to call, getting cremation details planned out and all the things you have to take care of when a family member dies.
> 
> So, that's my little sob story, I guess. There are also other little details like in Surprises where Katherine talks about spoiling her grandchildren that came straight from talking with my dad about the future kids I hoped to have. He always told me that whenever they came to visit, he'd spoil them rotten and hand them back and just be like, "Here!" That never happened for me and it never will, but I could at least write about it and have a bit of happiness from it.
> 
> That's it, I guess. Hopefully my stories were enjoyable to read. Thanks to everyone who ever clicked on at least one of them. <333


End file.
